Systems and methods exist for monitoring people, animals, objects, activities, or conditions within or outside a vehicle. Some of these systems and methods use after-market camera devices and displays which are used to display the images or videos taken by the camera devices on the displays. However, these systems and methods typically do not display the images on the integrated vehicle cockpit display, and the user is limited to using the after-market camera device for shooting the image or video.
There is a need for a vehicle monitoring system and method which displays the image or video taken by the camera device on an integrated vehicle cockpit display, and which uses a more adaptable, user-friendly camera device to take the image or video without having to purchase an after-market camera device and display.